


sick of you

by daddykai



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lu Han, Brother/Brother Incest, Incest, M/M, Painful Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2019-05-06 08:10:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14637698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddykai/pseuds/daddykai
Summary: Jongin hated Luhan from the very day he was born.





	sick of you

"Shut the fuck up," Jongin hissed, when another loud wail came.

Jealousy was a common thing among siblings, but Jongin may be taking it too far when it came to his baby brother. To him it was a question of power, showing the tiny eight year old he was worth nothing.

Jongin himself was seventeen, full of hormones, the feeling of injustice and more than just bothered his parents had another child, especially so many years later.

This had to be the second time he did this towards the younger, forcing his pants and underwear down to see his pale ass. Everything on him so delicate, and easy to bruise, it just urged Jongin on. The last time he forced himself on the small boy it had been nothing like this. Then he had tried showing his dick in his mouth, but with the size of it, and how Luhan kept gagging and getting his snot all over his dick, he had moved on to something else.

Using Luhan's plush thighs to reach his orgasm, rubbing his dick between them. Loving the way Luhan was crying, and how his skin started turning red from where Jongin's dick was.

This time, he wanted more than just to fuck his thighs. Shoving his dick up that tight, little ass of his becoming oh so tempting. Feel his insides - so much more narrow than the girls he had been with, he was sure of -, and have Luhan cry in his ear. Calling out for their parents who couldn't come and make it stop.

This scenario that he had imagined in his mind so many times, played out exactly like that. They were in Luhan's bed, Jongin had gone in there after their parents left and he was left there to take care of his younger sibling. The clothes covering Luhan's body had been forcefully removed, even what was covering his scrawny chest. Jongin automatically letting a few fingers graze the sobbing child's nipples.

Then, Luhan's face had been pressed down into his pillows, with his ass up in air for Jongin to make use of.

Luhan's underdeveloped body had Jongin hard in no time. Finding himself more aroused by his baby brother than others he had been with, the thrill of taking the weeping boy helping him on that. Knowing how much Luhan would hate it, helped him even more.

Jongin let his erection out of its confinement, pants stopping on his thighs as he let the head of his penis rub between the boy's cheeks, letting it rest against them. Jongin already rather large for his age, but pressed against the child's small ass, it looked all the bigger.

More thinking of the consequences that would follow, Jongin had put minimal effort into making the his entrance wet for him. Using saliva over lube, seeing as this wasn't planned. The small boy undoubtedly in pain, judging from the way he was crying out and struggling to get away from his older brother, but it was all in vain. However, Jongin was being thorough enough to make sure Luhan wouldn't start bleeding.

Luhan felt the hardness Jongin pushed into him. Hole and walls way to tight for anything to fit in there, but the older seemed determined to make it work. Shoving his dick in with medium speed. More for his own sake than Luhan's really, how Luhan's ass was sucking and squeezing his dick in was greater than he had imagined.

This, almost making him regret he hadn't done this sooner. Screw the brother he never wanted, and that way, at least make a little use of him.

As soon as Jongin was fully seated, he didn't let much more than a few seconds pass by before he started bucking his hips into the frail body before him. The force he put into his thrusts right away making Luhan's pretty, doll face get pressed into the pillows. All his cries getting muffled this way, while his tears wetted the cushion.

It made Jongin feel in power. His desire to show the kid how unwanted he was, and only got in the way of their parents and his own life, getting bigger with each one of his thrusts.

This line of thought, making a few lines come out of his own mouth with it. Wanting to see more of those tears on Luhan's delicate face.

"You are so stupid, is all you can do cry? Bet you let dad do this too, to remain the favorite," Jongin said in a hoarse voice, feeling how his own words made his cock throb. The excitement he felt because of it, only encouraging him to let out more insults.

Telling Luhan how stupid he was, was the one repeated the most. No one really liked him but were only trying to be polite. If their dad wasn't fucking him now, he was only grooming him into doing it later on. That he was useless, but they found reason to keep him for this. Everything he believed in - such as their parents loving him -, was one big, fat lie.

Though all of that did wonders for Jongin's approaching orgasm, he wasn't too sure if the boy was even listening. Wails, as well as the bed squeaking along with Jongin's movements, was what made the most noise. After a moment, when he was so close to his peak, he started to pick up the muffled, low cries of no, Luhan let out. Voice so tiny and broken, much like everything else on the boy.

"No?" Jongin repeated, feeling a wicked grin appear on his lips. He liked this more than he thought he would, see Luhan so miserable. "In denial are we?"

Jongin's dick slipped out of the young boy's entrance, pre-cum leaking from its tip.

Luhan did make a minor attempt to crawl forward with this, those skinny arms of his trying to lift up his upper body to do so, but he didn't get around to it before Jongin had him flipped onto his back.

Jongin feeling all the more satisfied when he saw his tearful face and how red he had become. Not just in his face, but on his hips too. Marks from Jongin's strong hold left behind.

On top of that, he could see his scrawny chest with his nipples showing and his little, hairless penis laying limp below.

Now that part of Luhan, Jongin had to admit was rather cute. Not that he was gay, nor was into kids for that matter, but Luhan made everything different. Not necessarily because of his appearance - though, he looked a bit more on the girly side -, but because doing this left Jongin completely satisfied. Not just sexually, but he felt like he accomplished what he wanted.

Which was to break Luhan. Make him cry, and hate life, just as much as he made Jongin hate his own by his mere existence.

One of Luhan's tiny fists came up to rub his eye, as he cried like there was no tomorrow. First reacting when he felt Jongin step up from the bed, walk closer to the headboard, to get a grip on Luhan's soft, black hair. The length of it making it so much easier.

Then letting his cock go between Luhan's lips, looking so shiny after what Jongin assumed to be droll from his uncontrollable crying.

The upset boy did try to turn away and reject it, but Jongin had an easy time overpowering him. Making the child gag on his dick as he started pushing into his mouth, balls connecting with Luhan's chin, but Jongin didn't find it in him to care.

His climax was getting close, and seeing Luhan like this did make him feel a bit better having him around. The thought of doing this again to prove to Luhan just how small and worthless he was, was more than just appealing. With that, he also found his new source for release. Just go to Luhan.

Once Jongin released and pulled out, semen spurted out of Luhan's tiny mouth. Sobbing so loud, and absolutely hating the taste it left on his tongue, while the teen who was supposed to care for him only chuckled. Slowly pulling his pants up again.


End file.
